Oh me, oh my
by laissez-faire99
Summary: sasusaku. I don't own naruto, got that outta the way now. Sakura hasn't had a physical in months and sasuke, being the oh so worried friend he is, demands she get one. Will she like the results?


Her bangs were in her eyes and her lips were partly open as she sat atop the daisy covered hill attempting to concentrate on her medical scrolls. Her pink hair and big green eyes were a dead give away to her identity. She is Haruno Sakura, an accomplished medic-nin from Konoha, a previous member of team 7, and a friend to all those in the village.

She dropped the scroll in her hand and lay back with a loud _Thump_. It was clear she was tired and in need of a very long, hot bubble bath. As she was about to get up, she spotted something odd in the tree she was lounging under. It looked like a person hunched up on the highest branch. They seemed to be reading a scroll as well.

_A shinobi? _Sakura asked herself this as she gazed upon the form distinguishing it as a male.

As she tried to get a better look the object of her observations disappeared and without her knowledge reappeared right behind her. She stood up and turned right into something big and strong.

She looked up to find the lone Uchiha survivor staring down at her with a childish smirk upon his face.

His dark onyx eyes gleamed with a look _of…of…concern?_ Sakura decided it was indeed concern and as she was about to ask him what the big idea was and why he was watching her read scrolls he spoke.

"I was looking through some things earlier today, Sakura. Some AMBU things of course, and I noticed that you haven't updated for physical in about 3 months." At this he gave her a questioning look.

She thought about her last physical and had noticed it had been a couple of months since then.

"Fine I'll go and get one in a couple days, happy?" She asked as she turned to pick up her things.

"Actually I was hoping you could go now and send me the report in the morning." At this Sakura turned to look at him with a fiery gaze in her eyes.

"Actually, Sasuke, I'd prefer not to go in there right now seeing as it is my one day off from the hospital in over 6 months not including missions." She picked her bag up and brushed past him and started down the hill.

He matched her strides and decided to further push the issue.

"I'm only saying because I know you'll forget. You forget a lot now these days." She turned to look at him and suddenly felt an odd feeling overcome her.

She thought back to a night a couple of months ago when both her and Sasuke decided to drink after an extremely hard mission. Somehow both ended up naked in her bed and things had been somewhat weird between the two. Come to think of it this had been the first time they had had a decent conversation since that night.

Sakura blinked out of her trance when she saw Sasuke waving his hand in front of her face.

"Are you alright Sakura?" A general look of concern was etched on his face and as quickly as she discovered it, it was gone.

"I'll go now and get the physical done." She sauntered away from him and headed down the path to the hospital.

Sasuke stood there starring at her retreating form wishing for things to be normal again. He loved her, it was true. He had loved her since he had come back from that horrid place, Sound. And the morning they had awoken next to each other in her bed he believed everything would be better, he would finally be with her. But she seemed uncomfortable and quickly ushered him out of her house and slammed the door. Since then he hasn't spoken to her much and constantly worries about her.

In their last couple of missions together, Sakura has seemed lost. She constantly can't remember simple things and often needs more rest on long journeys. And that's why Sasuke looked at her medical record to see if something was wrong. He needed to know she would be okay, for her and his sake.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as the young medic before her explained a certain situation with her physical.

"Check it again" She ordered.

"Haruno-san I have checked it three times and the result is the same…." The cowering medic announced as she scrambled out of the room.

_I have to tell him….he's going to be so…I don't even know_ Sakura thought as she stared at the white wall before her.

Uncomfortable. It describes the silence in the room of which Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are seated. Sakura slowly lifts the tea cup to her mouth, takes a swift sip, and places it back on her living room center table.

Sasuke stares at her, he notices that she's nervous and very pail. He decides to speak,

"Why have you called me here, Sakura?"

She looks up at him and then to the side as she pulls out a white envelope.

"I went and had my physical done and these are the results."

Sasuke takes them from her and slowly opens the envelope and peers at the results. He gets halfway down the page and then he sees it, the three words that mean so many things are about to change. He looks up at her and notices that she is staring at him with regret and sadness in her eyes.

"When….Who?" The questions just ramble out of him at an alarming pace.

She answers him with a straight face, her poker face as he calls it, "A couple of months ago, and….you."

Sasuke, to say the least is stunned; he stares at her as she allows a few tears to fall from her eyes. In three seconds he has made up his mind about the situation. With the speed of light he is at her side, holding her and kissing her deeply. He tangles his hand in her hair and pulls her as close to him as he possibly can. When neither can no longer breathe they pull a part.

He stares at her with a new look in his eyes, and, for the first time in years, she doesn't know what it is.

"I love you more than anything and when _it_ happened I meant it, even if I was extremely intoxicated. Haruno Sakura I love you more than anything and I want to start my new life with you and our baby."

Sakura smiled as he started to kiss her again and the last thing she saw was the little white paper declaring her 3 months pregnant. She kissed him back with all the passion in her and unconsciously rubbed her belly, where their love child lay dormant waiting for the moment to bring even more joy to their lives.


End file.
